Why did you?
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Rain. The Atlantic Ocean. Waves. A cliff.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that came to my mind. I still wonder why I wrote it O.o

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Rain.<p>

The Atlantic Ocean.

Waves.

A cliff.

Spain was sat in the edge of a cliff in the northern region of Galicia. The country of the Passion had been feeling a bit under the weather for some days. Maybe it was because he had had an argument with his Mediterranean regions earlier in the week. The fact that England had phoned him - obviously drunk - the day before didn't help at all.

_England._

Before that call, Spain didn't even know that the Brit had his phone number.

The Spanish personification had been sat in the cliff for three hours. Maybe more. The rain had been falling since he arrived there, but he hardly felt its coolness. Spain wiped some rain drops off that had landed in his face, frowning a bit.

'Galicia has always been a rainy region. Just like him' he thought looking at the horizon, right at where he knew the United Kingdom was; separate only by the restless ocean. He had a thoughtful face. 'We've always hated each other but… he did _help_ me that time'

England had help Spain to end with the French invasion. He has always thought that the tsundere nation had done it just because he was always fighting against France but… what if he was wrong?

'_What if there's something else?'_

Spain shook his head and stood up in the edge in the cliff making some little rocks fall to the sea.

'No… That's impossible'

* * *

><p>Review? I need to know how to improve!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

No reviews in the first one T-T

That makes me think that I shouldn't write anymore... (at least, not in English)

Again, this just came to my mind and, since it was related to the last one, I upload it here :)

* * *

><p>South Italy was pacing in his room in one of Spain's houses. He was very worried about his Spanish friend. Not that he would admit it.<p>

'_Damnit! Where the hell is him? I've phoned every single region of his but nobody has seen him in the last hours.__' _

Romano checked the hour in his mobile phone's screen.

'_He said he'd be back soon. He hasn't phoned' _

He looked at the door, hoping to see Spain getting in with his stupid smile and making him blush so he could say Romano looked like a tomato.

'_He's been acting strange in the last days. Especially since he called'_

Romano stopped pacing.

'_That's it!'_

He looked for the car keys and his umbrella.

'_Damnit! It__'s always raining in here. He might have been "The country where the sun doesn't set" but I don't think this region – Galicia - has ever seen the light of the sun'_

As soon as he found the keys (_Why the hell it takes so much time to find them?_) he left and entered his car. He knew exactly where Spain was. South Italy remembered that Spain, after loosing his colonies, would spend hours and hours in a cliff in Galicia, looking at the horizon with a thoughtful expression in his face. The same happened when he rebelled against France, who was invading his territory in the XIX century. He recalled Valencia – who was Spain's capital back in 1812- complaining about her boss getting too many colds because he spent too much time outside in the rain during his visits to Galicia.

He drove as fast as the car let him. Thankfully, he wasn't stopped by any policemen - which was strange since his speed was way higher than the 120 km/h limit in Spain. He made it to the cliff in record time just to see his former boss standing there.

_How long has he been standing there?_ Romano thought as Spain turned and noticed him in the car. Romano thought the tanned nation looked as thoughtful as he did whenever he went to that cliff. He took his time to approach it and enter it.

"Did I worry you?" the older nation asked him regaining his smile.

"Of course not!" Romano answered blushing "I only wanted you to make dinner"

Spain chucked "You look like a tomato. So cute~"

Romano didn't need a mirror to know that he had blushed even more. He sighed.

_"Spain's back to his usual self"_

* * *

><p>Did someone get to the end? Did you like it?<p>

Review~


	3. Chapter 3

This was going to be a short oneshot but... it gave me some ideas and... now there are 3 one-shots related to each other. I still don't think this counts as a multichapter story :3

Thank you to **Volixia669** and **One Sky-One Dream-One Destiny** for reviewing!

If I keep receiving reviews, I might write some more. At least one. Maybe France's ^^

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p><em>1 call(s) sent to <em>_Antonio at 1:24 a.m._

England was looking at his phone's screen. Why did that happen? How could he phone him? Why him? Why not America? Or the Frog? Even that creepy Russian would have been better than the Spaniard!

'_It wasn't my fault but… Should I apologize?'_

Of course it wasn't his fault. One of his fairy friends appeared in that bar and convinced him to phone the Spaniard. Not that he was drunk, it was that convincent fairy's fault! He had drunk a little bit when that little creature gave him the phone and made him call the cheerful nation.

'_Antonio… Why did I write your human name instead of your country name?__ Why did I ask the France for your number that day?'_

The Brit was in a meeting in the same room as Spain. He sighed.

'_I can feel him staring at me'_

He put his phone in his pocket and tried not to look at Spain.

'_He must think I'm a drunk__... You idiot! You're a gentleman! Act like one! Tell him you're sorry fro waking him up so early!'_

England tried to pay attention to whatever America was saying. It was something about a robot. It was so stupid that he didn't care to complain.

'_Wait… Why would you have to explain anything to him?'_

His thoughts were a mess. Should he talk to Spain? Should he forget everything about that? He didn't have a clue of what was the right thing to do.

'_But… What if he approaches me?'_

The blond nation looked at the Spaniard. He had been right, Spain was staring at him. Their eyes met and both of them looked away, blushing.

'_He looked serious. Did I offend him? I can't remember what I said'_

The nation with the thick eyebrows was getting more and more nervous when Germany finally announced that the meeting was over. England stood up and went to where Spain was sat. He tried to look apologetic and said:

"Antonio, I'm sorry for that call"

Then, he realized he had said his human name and he left the room as fast as he could without attracting any nation's attention. He could only think:

'_Why did Spain blush so much?'_

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Review~_  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4

**one sky-one dream-one destiny**: Thanks for your review ^^. So, do you think I should write the call? And the blushing would be explained in "the call". If I write it, of course XD

I have some ideas but... If I write another nation (apart from the one that would appear in The Call if I wrote it), that would lead to another nation that would lead in another... And this was supposed to be** ONE** chapter T-T

And I know that there would be some words in other languages (Spanish in the first, Italian in the second and French in this one) but I don't trust Google Translate. It hates me!

I upload this chapter again... since I saw some mistakes that I wanted to change~

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>'<em>This is strange'<em>

France was wondering what had happened to his good friend Spain. When he arrived to the meeting, the Spaniard had been so deep in thought that he hadn't greeted him when he passed by the Frenchman.

'_He looks so thoughtful…'_

And that was not the weirdest thing. Romano had just entered the room, not paying attention to his surroundings. He hadn't called Germany "potato bastard" even when the German was so close to North Italy. No, Germany was just trying to convince the Italian not to take off his shirt in a crowded room just because Italy had spotted a bit of dirt on it. Sure, there were moments in which Germany wasn't as obsessed with cleaning as usual. France chuckled.

'_I bet Hungary is enjoying the sights' _

A flash confirmed his thoughts.

'_The best part of the meeting has arrived'_

America was explaining his latest plan to end with the climate change. That meant that he had chosen a new color for his robot. Apart from that, the plan hadn't changed at all in years.

'_And now comes the part in which England says that America's plan is stupid and I say something to make fun of Eyebrows'_

But that part didn't come as expected. Instead of that, the Brit looked to someone in the end of the table. France leaned in his chair so he could see who the Brit was looking at.

'_Antonio? Why is he looking at you? And why are you also looking at him?'_

France looked at the other nations. Only Germany was paying attention, but it seemed that he had chosen to let America show his robot's design. While Greece was sleeping, the rest of them were successful in hiding their boredom.

'_Wait… Why is Romano sending a death glare to England?'_

France found that very entertaining. He had two blushing nations that were supposed to hate each other and Romano obviously praying for a slow and painful death for the Brit.

He watched as England apologized to Spain for some call.

'_Are they confused or… is this true love?'_

* * *

><p>Did you like it?<p>

Should I write more? Maybe the call? Should this end in this chapter?

Review~_  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to **Volixia669** for reviewing :D

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

><p>'<em>Why me?'<em>

Canada was trying to find Spain or England. Actually, he needed to find both of them being together. And alone. Maybe with South Italy.

'_Why did I accept? … Right, he has kidnapped Kumajirou'_

France hadn't explained much to the northern nation. He just said that if he wanted his polar bear back, he would have to spy on England and Spain for him. He also added that Romano might be with them.

'_But, why would they have a civil talk? I thought that Spain hated England's guts.'_

Canada remembered that England had fought against Spain in their pirate days and that they hadn't ended in good terms.

He was going to give up when he heard voices coming from a semi-opened door.

"If you say so… Keep in mind that my people say that drunken people always speak the truth. And that night you were obviously drunk" Spain said before leaving the room and passing by Canada without noticing him.

'_It seems that I arrived late. France will not like this'_

Right after that, Canada heard a noise coming from the room. Whoever was in there had hit something – probably a wall. He hadn't had to wait long to see England leaving the room holding his right hand with his left.

'_I haven't seen him so upset since Alfred left'_

He texted France the exact words that he had heard and waited for a reply. When he received it, he sighed.

'_It seems that I have to go to Prussia's room in the hotel to get my pet back. I should've guessed that before…'_

* * *

><p>France was pacing in his room. There was a glass of wine in a table, nearby.<p>

'_So Spain believes in what England told him while drunk. During that call, I guess'_

The Nation of Love was curious. Did England confess love feelings toward the Spaniard?

'_That would be so interesting. Especially because Antonio's reaction means that he would be in love with him, too.'_

Those two could be in love with each other but… why would Romano look so angry at England?

'_I'm sure that was anger, not jealousy'_

* * *

><p>Same question that in the last chapter: <strong>should I write the call that England made to Spain?<strong>

If I don't get enough answers I won't write it and I'll leave an "open" ending. If I write it, you will know why everybody acts the way they act. I have in mind both possible endings :D

_Review?  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reviewing to: **evemiliana**, **anonymous** (?) and **one sky-one dream-one destiny**.

**Anonymous **(?): I won't, I won't. It seems that people want to read "the call" O.o

**one sky-one dream-one destiny**: What confuses you? The story or my coughcoughhorriblecoughcough writing? Or both of them?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Who?" Kumajirou said.<p>

"Kuma! The word is 'Awesome'"

Prussia was trying to make Canada's polar bear to say his favourite word. But the bear kept saying only "Who?" no matter how many times the Prussian repeated the word "awesome".

'_This is a waste of time. I'll try once more. But this is the last time__. Canada will love when Kuma says that he's awesome. Kesesesese. It will make him feel less lonely'_

"Kumajirou! This is your last chance to be an awesome pet, nearly as awesome as Girlbird" Girlbird chirped proudly from his spot in Gilbert's hair.

Prussia was sat in a cushion on the floor in his room of the hotel. He was making eye contact with the bear that was in front of him.

"Awesome" He said slowly, trying to be understood.

"Aw…" the bear started to say. Prussia smiled. _'Ha! Got it!'_ "…ful. Awful" Kumajirou ended.

'_Damned bear! I was so close to succeed…' _

Prussia stood up and picked Kumajirou up just when he received a text message. He left the bear on his bed and read the text aloud.

"I need your help. Do you know who England gets drunk with? It's important, so answer soon or I'll make Pierre molest Gilbird. Ohonhonhonhon~ By the way, Matthew is on his way to get his pet back"

Prussia sat on his bed, stroking Kuma's fur. Why would France need to know who England gets drunk with?

'_He even threatened me with Gilbird.'_

France had to be desperate. Everybody knew that England usually got drunk with America and he always ended whining about America's Independence. He didn't want his awesome bird to be molested, so he replied:

"That was unawesome! The answer is America. Now… do I get a prize?"

Not even a minute after he sent that, the ex-nation received a reply that read:

"Do you really want a prize? Ohonhonhonhon~"

He typed in his phone as fast as he could "NO!".

Prussia sighed. At least Canada would arrive soon and he would be able to convince him to make awesome pancakes.

"Hey, Kumajirou. Canada is going to arrive soon" he announced.

"Who?" the bear asked.

"Canada! Your owner" The albino answered.

"Awful"

'_Canada is going to kill me with his hockey stick. And that's not awesome'_

* * *

><p>I needed to write this chapter since France needs to know who was England with when he made "the call".<p>

Now, a question: **Do you want me to write "The Call" as a final chapter or would you also want an epilogue?**

The call will explain everything, like a flashback. (I WILL write it, sure)

An epilogue would explain what happens in the next meeting of Spain and England (I might write it. It depends on reviews or lack of them)

_Review~_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **evemiliana**, **one sky-one dream-one destiny** and **Volixia669** for reviewing

I'll write an epilogue. And maybe a one-shot related to the epilogue :3

I **do not** like this chapter. I had too many ideas... and I kept forgetting them as soon as I got more -.-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Arthur making a call to Spain? The hero remembers it!"<p>

France had phoned America to meet in a McDonald's so he could tell him about the call. Sure, he had to invite America to tons of burgers but it was worth the information he got.

* * *

><p>***This is America's narration. "<em>This is<em> _Arthur's speech"_ ***

England was very angry that night.

He usually gets sad when drunk but… I don't know why that night had to be different. He had been yelling at the poor bartender for half an hour when he decided to make that call.

"_An-Antonio! You, Spanish fool!" _ He yelled at the phone.

It seems that he didn't want Spain to say anything because he kept yelling:

"_I let you go! I let you go willingly! I let you go…_" At this point he became his cry-baby drunken self.

"_I knew you liked that stupid half-of-a-nation. __You told me that you were meant to love each other, so I let you go… I believed you and let you go! You don't have an idea of how much I regret that decision... We were happy, Antonio. I know we both were! And now I'm alone and that stupid boy won't even smile at you! You were lying, weren't you? You just wanted to break with me and you used that boy as excuse! And you succeeded; you fooled me, the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland!" _

He became silent, waiting for an answer that never came.

"_You lied to me! I don't even know why I still love you!"_ he yelled with tears in his eyes and then he threw the phone to the wall. He had to buy one new the next day.

You know what? The worst part of that call is the fact that he was by the hero and that I couldn't help him. I didn't know what to do, France!

***End of America's narration***

* * *

><p>"America, I don't think Antonio lied. He likes Romano. And Romano loves him back. They're just too shy to admit it." France explained.<p>

"France, how can 'The Nation of the Passion' be too shy to admit he's in love?" America yelled at the Country of Love.

"Give me a week. I'll tell you the truth behind this story after the next meeting" France stood up and left without giving America time to say anything.

* * *

><p>I might rewrite this -.-<p>

Review?


	8. Chapter 8

This is the epilogue.

The last chapter.

But… well, you'll see at the end of the chapter… ^^

Thanks to **one sky-one dream-one destiny** and **evemiliana** for reviewing!

**one sky-one dream-one destiny**: I'm glad you liked it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**... I had to change one thing and I ended up uploading the same... twice. Sorry, there is no Chapter 9 -.- I'll delete it right now.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"France! Wait!" America yelled just after Germany had announced that the meeting was over. He ran to the country of Love who hadn't even stood up yet.<p>

"America, I'm not going anywhere without you" France said winking an eye at the younger nation, who regretted saying anything to the French. "We'll just wait until everybody leaves this room. Then, I'll tell you what I've gathered. Sit down, America." France said pointing to the seat beside his.

"Isn't this England's seat?" America asked, eating a burger that he had taken out of nowhere.

"Yes. He left as soon as the meeting was over. He wants to avoid Spain since their last talk" France answered pouring himself a glass of wine.

They waited some minutes until the last nations – the Nordics – left.

"America, do you remember what I told you last week?" France asked.

"You said that those Mediterranean nations love each other" America said, frowning. "But, France, they don't show their so called 'love'. And you'd expect the Country of passion to be… passionate!"

"America, that would be because they're not dating yet. Spain is too shy to ask Romano out. You know, Spain took care of Romano when he was a child. Telling 'that' to the child that he raised must be awkward for him. But love shall prevail. I'm sure he'll ask him out soon." France explained, smiling after he mentioned the word 'love'.

"Love shall prevail, you say. But what about England's love? What about Arthur, France? Spain broke his heart!" America yelled at France.

"Arthur let Spain go because he knew that Spain would be happier with Romano. Besides, I have the feeling that he has fallen in love with someone else. Someone who loves him back." France winked at the young nation that was in the next seat "But they don't know it yet. As I said, love shall prevail!" France laughed at America's blush.

'_Love shall prevail'_ America thought.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this story!<p>

Thanks for the favs and alerts!

And, of course, thanks for the reviews!

This was the last chapter but, as you can see, I could write a sequel. A oneshot.

Did you like the chapter? And the whole story? Do you want that extra oneshot? (It would be published with its own title, not in this same fic.)

_Review~_


End file.
